elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Under New Management
Under New Management is a quest available in . This is the final quest in the Thieves Guild within Skyrim. The Dragonborn assumes the role and title of the Guild Master after completion. Background I've been offered the position of Guild Master of the Thieves Guild. All that remains is to attend to my installation ceremony in the cistern of the Ragged Flagon. Objectives #Speak to Brynjolf about becoming the Guild Master #Proceed to the center of the Cistern #Become Guild Master for the Thieves Guild #Speak to Brynjolf about being Guild Master #Retrieve your Guild Leader Armor from Tonilia Walkthrough The quest requires all special city quests from Delvin Mallory (not including Larceny Targets) as well as the entire chain of main quests to be completed. The special city influence quests are offered by Delvin only after the five small jobs have been completed in each city as follows: Whiterun, Markarth, Windhelm, and Solitude in order to restore the Thieves Guild's influence within that city and across all of Skyrim. Review the small jobs and city influence quests sections for details as well as Conditions and Tips. Once all side quests are complete, speak to Brynjolf who is wandering between the Ragged Flagon and the Cistern. Once found, follow him to the center of the Cistern where the Guild officers will initiate the Dragonborn as the new Guild Master. Once this is done, Brynjolf tells you to see Tonilia as she has something for you. The small jobs from Vex or Delvin can still be carried out after completing this quest. Rewards *Guild Master's Armor Set (increases Pickpocket and Lockpicking skills by 35%, 50 points carry capacity, as well as increase better prices with merchants by 20%) *Amulet of Articulation (persuasion attempts almost always succeed and speech skill is 5–35% better) *Key to the Guild's Tribute Chest (the chest located in front of the Guild Master's Desk in the Cistern contains random loot such as gems, coins, enchanted weapons, etc.) *Unlocks the achievement: One with the Shadows. Journal Trivia *This quest does not officially begin until all "special" city jobs are completed. There are four jobs, one for each walled Hold capital (Markarth, Solitude, Whiterun and Windhelm). There is no special job for Riften because the Thieves Guild already has influence in the city. *Despite being the most difficult Thieves Guild-related armor to acquire, the Guild Master's armor is inferior to the Blackguard's armor in enchantments. The Blackguard's armor can be acquired by speaking to Glover Mallory in Raven Rock and completing the quests he offers. He will then allow the Dragonborn to unlock his treasure room with a special key, and take the Blackguard's armor along with a note to Sapphire and leveled loot. *Unlike in Oblivion, the Thieves Guildmaster is not known as the Gray Fox in Skyrim. Therefore, the last known carrier of the Gray Fox title was the Hero of Kvatch. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} de:Unter neuer Geschäftsführung es:Una nueva dirección it:Sotto nuova amministrazione ru:Смена руководства